


You Failed Me

by Lucifer_leviathan



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drunk confessions, Emotional, Hurt, M/M, No Fluff, Sad, Things get real, drunk call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_leviathan/pseuds/Lucifer_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls Steve on the phone he was given, unfortunately he's drunk  not in his best mind.</p><p>After Civil War so ~ SPOILERS ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it flows weird, I did this late at night.

Tony picked up the flip phone and opened it. His mind dull and his senses were screwed. He called the only number saved unto the phone and hiccuped waiting to here his voice. It had only been a week or was it two, Tony didn't know. Tony had been making sure of that. Pepper was gone and so was Jarvis. When Steve betrayed him, at least that is how he felt, it was the string that broke the camel's back. The phone rang twice before someone picked it up.  
"Tony,"The familiar voice said and Tony smiled, but then frowned remembering the events that led up to the two of them being away and distant from each other. He didn't talk for fear that he might say something he would regret so he took another sip of whiskey. "Tony, I know you are there please talk to me." Tony laughed a little. Steve almost sounded sincere as if he actually cared about him. "I heard that Tony please talk to me..."Tony picked up the phone and brought it to his mouth.  
"Are you sure you want me to talk Capsicle?" Tony spoke with slurred speech and you could hear through the phone Steve's sigh.  
"Tony you really shouldn't drink so much you're going to kill yourself."Steve sat down he knew he was one of the reasons Tony was drunk and it honestly troubled him to know he couldn't be there physically to help the Genius billionaire.  
"Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea, then I wouldn't have to deal with anything."Tony spoke out of his ass, but he didn't care , he needed to get something off his bruised mind and chest.  
"Don't you dare talk like that Tony."Steve was getting pissed and concerned. He stood back up and started pacing.He was about to say something and then, Tony started speaking.  
"Do you know why Pepper left me?"Tony asked as more of an introduction. "because I failed her, and I failed Jarvis." He choked a little on his words as his throat tightened from despair. "I tried everything not to fail you..."He paused and took a breath, Steve listened his own throat tightening as his eyes started to sting. "Guess I should have known if it wasn't me, than it would have been you that failed me. It seems that way with everyone I love." Tony did not realize the impact that word had on Steve. He didn't see the super human stop in his tracks. He didn't see the look of realization. He didn't see him drop to his knees.  
What he did hear however was Steve yell and punch the floor. Even more hurt fell upon Tony as he thought that Steve was rejecting and pushing away his love. He almost hung up the phone. Before he could however Steve finally spoke.  
"You're an idiot, you really are, I did all of what I did to protect you from a hard truth and to protect another friend from death. I never failed you, but you never failed me either." Steve spoke through a clenched jaw. Tony swallowed a dry lump in his throat. Steve might not be in the same room, but the man was always intimidating. Tony took a second his drunk mind trying to figure out why Steve didn't immediately throw him under the bus for the word love.  
"Steve..."He shook his head sobering up and not willing to ask the question that laid in his mind.  
"Tony...." Steve was close to saying three words, but he needed a push.  
"Do you love me?"The drunk mind asked.  
"Yes." The sober one answered.  
Tony immediately hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends wanted more so here it is.

Steve stood helpless as the tone that signified the end of the call amplified in his ear. Was that the wrong thing to say? Did Tony not love him as well and all that he had interpreted from the way Tony was acting wrong? He sat down on the couch in the living area T'Challa provided him and closed the phone, letting his head drop between his knees. He breathed in deeply , but so many emotions were hitting him and he was unable to comprehend them. He had never thought of the chance to be with Tony, but knowing that he might probably never have it now made him suffer greatly. He let out a disgruntled scream and punched the air, Heaven knows if it was anything else it would have been severely damaged. 

Meanwhile Tony had dropped the phone and the idea of someone loving him made him tentative. Would he really allow himself to get so close to a person, when nothing but turmoil is thrown upon them? No he couldn't. He could not let anything happen to his Capsicle. When he truly thought about it however it wasn't for Steve at all. All he wanted to do was avoid letting another person get close to him and have them taken away whether or not it was by there own accord. In reality it was pure selfishness and Tony knew it he dropped to his knees and crumbled into himself , letting all his emotion out. He slowly drew the phone back to him after a while and was hesitant in calling the number. However he knew it was for the best, If not for him than for Steve. Tony was going to be selfish no matter what, he might as well be happy. He called back and before the first ring finished Steve picked it up. 

"...I love you to..' The words came out hoarse because of the crying. Steve smiled and laughed an cried from relief.

" You scared me, you know." Steve ran his hand through his hair, he wished it was Tony's hair. Tony laughed lightly with relief as well.

"I'm sorry. '' Was all he could say. 

"Why did you hang up?" Steve asked wanting to know the reason why.

"It was a shock I didn't expect you to love me."Tony admitted and avoided some of the truth.

" You are an Idiot."Steve joked and smiled.

"I can be your Idiot." Tony pointed out.

"I would love that." Steve felt a warmth come into his heart and Tony sat down his knees not seeming to want to work properly anymore.

"You can come here Steve, I can hide you here, It isn't that hard." Tony urged Steve, he needed to be close to the tall blonde.

"No I will put you in danger." Steve did not want that for Tony, but Tony laughed it away.

"Are you serious? I am going to get in trouble whether you are here or not, you might as well be so you can protect me." He half joked.

" Tony..." Steve started, but then was cut off mid sentence by a whiny Black haired scruffy character. "No you are going to come here and I will hide you here."

"Fine, when?" Steve gave into Tony's begging.

"However fast you can get here." Tony replied quickly.

"No more than two weeks, I promise." Steve well promised.

"Well get a move on, I love you."The words so easily moved off his lips and he was happy about that.

"I love you to, see you soon." Steve said and hung up the phone this time. He couldn't wait to see his Iron man.


End file.
